


Broody

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Grandparents, Implied homophobia, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marshmallows, bet you were getting worried with all this domestic stuff, but theres no strong language, gerard getting a bit dommy, its sin, luke being luke, puns, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard meets his grandchild, Luke gets plowed in a kitchen.





	Broody

Luke let himself through the front door, kicking it closed behind himself as he called out through what he assumed was not an empty house “I’ll give you three guesses as to what I brought-here’s a hint, last time I brought it you took the d- is that a baby?” Luke blinked at his partner, sat upon the sofa with a child on his lap, staring adoringly at it. “Yes.” Luke looked between the child and his partner, a brow raised as he put the shopping bags down “You know I love you but I feel like adoption is something you should probably have talked about with me first.” Luke sat himself down, giving his partner a peck on the cheek and pulling his shoes off- Gerard hadn’t taken his eyes off of the child, gurgling happily on his lap. Luke had never seen that look on his face before, he looked completely besotted. “He isn’t mine. Not in a legal sense anyway.” Luke looked at the baby- he was terrible at judging the age of kids, in fairness. He could be 3 for all he knew. “you gonna tell me where you got a baby, Gerard?” Gerard nodded, still gently bouncing the child on his lap “He is my grandson. Your name is George, isn’t it?” Gerard poked the child’s nose, who giggled at him and grabbed at his fingers. Luke melted a little bit, before registering what he had actually said. “I thought you and Jonathon were...” Gerard flicked his eyes briefly to his partner, before turning his head back to the child. “Yes, he still won’t speak to me, he's being petty and selfish, but I can only blame myself- I did raise him. Samantha brought him over. She needed to go shopping, and was kind enough to let me meet him. Jonny doesn’t deserve her.” Luke couldn’t argue with that. “You’re cute when you’re paternal. Grand paternal? You’re not old enough to be grandpa though.” Gerard laughed at his partner- granted he was quite young to be a grandfather, but both he had his son had started their families’ young. “Technically he's your grandson too.” Luke grimaced “We’re both too young to be grandparents.”

A knock on the door, around half an hour later had prompted Luke to stand up- he had been taking photos of Gerard, who was now lying on the floor playing with the child. Peek-a-boo blew the kids mind. “Hey Luke, Gerard, George my little prince, did you behave for grandpa?” Sam crouched down beside Gerard and her son, cooing at him. “Grandpa is for old men in rocking chairs, not silver foxes” Luke provided from the sofa- Sam responded with a laugh whilst Gerard rolled his eyes “He was better behaved than Luke.” Luke kicked Gerard, who just pulled a face of mock offense. Gerard gave George a long hug, and a kiss on the head, before handing him over to his mother “Thank you, Sam. From the bottom of my heart.” Sam just smiled at him, giving him a small nod. “I’ll see you soon, and I promise I’ll keep working on Jon. He's just stubborn.” Gerard nodded and smiled at her “I know. He's my son, he has to be.” 

Luke put his head on Gerard's lap, once he’d returned to the sofa- and looked up at him. He looked contemplative. “Don’t pop anything.” Gerard looked down at his partner “Hmm?” Luke raised a brow, “you’re very deep in thought, especially considering how close my head is to your crotch.” Gerard rolled his eyes at him “sorry, I'm just thinking about George. I forgot how fun babies are.” Luke sat himself up, twisting to sideways- facing his partner “Please don’t tell me you’re getting broody.” Gerard snorted at him “No, Luke I do not want another child. Unless you do.” Luke stood up, making his way into the kitchen “I'm not having this conversation until I'm 30.” Gerard laughed, standing himself up and following him in “Luke, I’ll be 50 then.” Gerard took a moment to pause and push the horror of that fact down into the pit of denial where it belonged “Do you think you’ll want kids?” Luke made a noise, as he poured himself a drink “I don’t know Gerard. I just want to live in the moment.” Gerard walked over to him, leaning against the counter “Alright. I just don’t want you to feel held back, but I also don’t want to be raising a child when I'm 70.” Luke nodded at him, putting his drink down and leaning against his partner, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning against his chest. “You aren’t holding me back. Promise.” Gerard nodded at him, “please tell me if that changes.” Luke nodded in his chest “Course.” They stood like that for a while, both of them enjoying the proximity to their respective partner. Gerard loved Luke more than he could express, but he didn’t want for a second to jeopardise his happiness.

Luke released himself from Gerard grip, and pulled himself up onto the island counter behind them, swinging his legs lightly and looking at him like butter wouldn’t melt. “What?” Gerard raised a brow at Luke, tilting his head slightly at him. “nothin’.” Luke separated his legs, leaning himself back and resting his palms behind himself. The counter was pretty big; with enough space to both prepare and eat food at the same time- if Luke felt inclined he could lie back on it. “I’m just…warm.” Gerard looked more confused than he had a moment ago “Do you want me to turn off the heating?” Luke shook his head, and stretched his legs out “No, but you can take my jeans off.” Gerard smirked, rolling his eyes as he removed himself from the counter, and slotted himself between lukes legs “I would be a terrible husband if I didn’t.” He dipped his head down, connecting his lips with lukes and reaching his hands to his partners jeans, and undoing the button & zip. Luke hummed into the kiss, before pulling his head away “Hurry up.” Gerard laughed at his partners impatience, stepping back and tugging at his jeans; Luke arched himself to allow them off- underwear going with them before letting himself sit back down. “Cooled down enough, marshmallow?” Gerard queried, folding his arms as he looked at his partner- he couldn’t help but tease him a little bit. It was so easy. Luke let out a huff “Now I'm too cold.” Gerard made a face of mock sympathy feigning concern “Oh dear, would you like your jeans back?” Luke pulled a face- displaying his lack of amusement; much to Gerard's amusement, who still maintained the poker face. Luke pulled Gerard towards him with his legs, and wrapped his arms around his partners neck “No.” he stated, rather firmly, before pressing his lips against Gerard's. Gerard put up no protest, and slid his hand to lukes back before using his free hand to undo his own jeans- surprisingly difficult to do with one hand. Luke grew impatient, and pushed his hand away in favour of shoving his own down his partners jeans- who responded by letting out a groan. “You take too long.” He muttered, while Gerard dipped his head; planting kissing along his neck intermittently as he spoke “least I'm not a two-pump chump.” Luke laughed at him, pulling his hand away and flicking his hand in motioning of the counters “lube.” Gerard made a noise of reluctance, and held up a finger in beckoning for Luke to stay put, before walking (slightly faster than necessary perhaps) to the living room.

He returned a short moment later, waving the bottle in victory, before slotting himself back between lukes legs, uncapping the bottle. Luke leant back on his hands again, and raised one leg- which Gerard held in place as he pressed two fingers inside his partner- who rewarded him with a whimper. Gerard lent over his partner as he moved his fingers, dropping kisses along his neckline- much to Lukes enjoyment. Luke rolled himself against Gerard's fingers- humming in an attempt to stop himself from moaning. Gerard smirked- a mixture of smugness and arousal at Lukes reaction, and his ability to reduce him to something so…exposed. Gerard pulled his fingers out of his partner as slowly as he could allow himself to, before freeing himself from his jeans, and running a lube clad hand over himself while Luke practically vibrated in his spot. Gerard lay a hand on the counter, and used his free hand to guide himself into his partner, dipping his head down and letting out another groan. Luke bit the corner of his lip as he tilted his head back, clearly trying to suppress a moan. Gerard rested his now free hand on Lukes thigh, and picked up a rhythm; dipping his head down to continue to kiss at his jawline. Luke had given up with sitting up, and let himself slouch back; letting out whimpers as he continued to quieten himself. Gerard slid a hand to lukes hair, and spoke down his ear- all be it lower than usual “moan for me.” Lukes response was clearly supposed to be a laugh- but it faded into a moan very quickly as Gerard pressed against his prostate. “oh God yes” Luke spat out the words almost too quickly for Gerard to actually understand them- before letting out a long moan, pawing at the counter in search of something to grip. Gerard was putty in that moment; there was nothing more attractive than Luke wriggling beneath him with an inability to control himself. He slid the hand he wasn’t leaning on down, and wrapped it around lukes length, matching his thrusts and letting out a hum of pleasure, before nipping at Lukes neck- digging his teeth into it and sucking at the soft skin. Sue him, he was a little possessive. Luke had his legs wrapped around Gerard's waist pulling him closer- although he was finding it rather difficult to keep enough of his attention on his legs to actually keep them up. Gerard was grateful they didn’t share a wall with the neighbours- although if they did he wouldn’t care. Luke called out Gerard's name repeatedly as he spilt onto his chest- Gerard could feel his partners muscles tightening as he did so, and followed suit- dropping his head down to engage Luke in a kiss as he did so. Luke dropped his legs, and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck; humming into the kiss. “Warm enough?” Gerard mumbled, forehead pressed against Lukes “toasted.” He replied; lazy smile resting on his face.


End file.
